Talk:Zion
It is not that Neo loves Trinity more than he loves humanity. As the Architect states that hope is humanities greatest strength and weakness, it seems that Neo loves Trinity and believes that ultimately human emotions of love, compassion, and most importantly hope and their influences on human rational and choice will prevail over the predicted and assumed outcomes that the Architect created. If ZIon is destroyed already 5 times and created by the Architect how is it possible to actually exist in the real world? Thus we must conclude that it is a city in the matrix, not in the real world as we are supposed to believe. : I have watched a video of a fan where he analyzes the Matrix series and there he says that Zion doesn't exists in the real world, he says that Zion is another virtual system as well as Matrix is too. Is that truth? Is that possible? If Zion is another virtual system, is it possible that zionites use the telephone line conection not to conect the real world to the virtual world (matrix), but they use to conect from a possible virtual system (Zion) to another virtual system (Matrix) and vice-versa? Andre G. Dias (talk) 11:27, April 19, 2015 (Brazil) :: Hi Andre, I think one of the main purposes of the film was to get people to question the nature of reality, and this should totally include questioning the "real world" presented in the films too. Personally I think that while the creators may have intended people to question this, or even possibly intentionally dropped hints (hell, Morpheus saying "Welcome to the desert of the real" within the Construct is kinda similar) or red herrings, I doubt they ultimately designed the films with this theory in mind. The Watchowskis are on record as saying that they don't want to provide definitive answers, but instead wanted the films to serve as a prompt for discussion for things like this, and that it's up to each person to make up their own mind as to how to interpret it, and what they get out of it, so more power to those who do believe it. That said, it's always possible to over-interpret stuff; not all art is equally deep; and latching on to an "easy answer" – especially an "easy-answer" that someone else has discovered – may also get in the way of using art to help stimulate your mind, and challenge your perspective on life. So yeah, it's an interesting theory, and thanks for the ask, but I don't think there's a constructive "true or false" answer to something like this in a work of fiction! What do you think, reader..? --xensyriaT 21:52, September 10, 2016 (UTC) the machines might have obliterated Zion so that theere might have been no trace of it when the next generation of Zionites were purposefully liberated by the Machines Sclera1 11:21, August 22, 2010 (UTC) But what's the point of doing something like that so many times? Wasting resources, human bio power required for the machines and so much achieving nothing. How much time if it is in the real world 23 people need to populate to 250,000 people? It's like 3000 years maybe a lot more. Also why the machines would do the same ueless thing - destroying Zion and letting people to rebuild it? It's totally controversial plot of Zion to have been excisting more than once! It simply make no sence whatsoever. :Zion existing more than once is a plot twist; it's supposed to be controversial and contradictory to the beliefs of its inhabitants. As for the technical side of it, 23 were chosen to seed it, but they continue freeing people from the Matrix (like Neo, with red pills). As for why when it's such a waste of energy, it's not the Machine's choice, but simply the most convenient solution to the problem that 1% will reject the Matrix, and this way they know exactly where all (or almost all) the free humans are. One more thing: it may not actually be in the same location, especially if they dig their way in to bypass the defences; more likely the Machines find suitable caverns for each succesive One to refound the city. --xensyriaT 01:42, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, it's more than 3000 years. Let's assume a growth rate of 1.1% (roughly the annual growth rate for the United States currently, taking into account deaths, disease, war, whatever). Starting for 23 people and leaving out the fact that this isn't a large enough group to prevent inbreeding and so forth, to grow from a population of 23 to a population of 251,310 would take 851 years. This makes a whole crapload of assumptions, so that figure is probably low. :What everyone misses from the Second Renaissance and other sources, is that the first actual "Matrix" was created before the end of the Human/Machine war, and in this one we were conscious for the most part. They were utilizing what little bioelectric charge we give off and the kinetic energy from writing around in agony. Later came the "virtual worlds", with Beta 1 being the Paradise Matrix and Beta 2 being the Hell Matrix, both failures. From that point comes the six iterations we saw so far, with the seventh taking place after the events in the third film (and the online games/novels). So you can figure that the events in the films are taking place 5100-5500 years in the future. As for the year of the final destruction of humanity at the end of the first Machine war, I've read too many conflictiing accounts to guess it (though I hear 2098 a lot). Either way, you get the idea.```` :::I don't believe that Zion's population has grown from only 23 to 250.000 people. I think that 23 were first to be freed and after that others were freed and added to the original 23, and this go on until it reached 250.000 people. Andre G. Dias (talk) 11:27, April 19, 2015 (Brazil) This page says: "Because of Neo's actions at the end of the The Matrix Revolutions, the Prime Program was not reinserted at the time that the Matrix was reloaded." But the page about the Oracle says: "When the machines realize he's dead they retrieve the prime program within Neo, resetting the matrix and destroying Smith." This seems to be a contradiction. 08:28, February 28, 2019 (UTC) Ray.